Asylum
by FallingForDark
Summary: This is Dark, Twisted, and Wrong. Valkubus. Enter the Asylum if you dare.


**This is dark, twisted, and wrong. Rated M for a reason. Sorry I wrote that in a hurry, edited now. Mild smut-ish scene inserted.**

**Asylum**

Darkness. Tick-Tock, drip, Tick-Tick-Tock . Everything about this room was meant to drive her towards insanity. A steady dripping of water from a rusty faucet in the small cell. The cracked white paint on the frame of the small bed where she sits with her back against the wall. She stares at a clock with unmoving hands that tick off-rhythm. Her arms are confined to her sides by thick belted straps. Fighting against the restraint was a struggle she gave up long ago. Tick-Tock, drip, Tock-Tick-Tock. The unsteady rhythm floats through her mind, time was lost to her, she was losing herself. _Why had she come here?_

Reality is a funny thing, she thinks. The longer you are away from routine the less you seem to focus. Time seemed to flow differently to her now. It didn't seem to matter. At first they left her alone in the room. To just sit by herself and gaze at the mirror that took up one entire side of the wall. She knew it was one-way glass. It was cracked and the reflective material was peeled in the corners so that she could glimpse out into the empty hallway. She doesn't know how long they left her there. Time drug on and on and on. Then 'He' came to see her…

In the distance she hears loud cries, blood-curdling screams. Then silence. Tick-Tock, drip, Tick-Tick-Tock. Suddenly a man laughs loudly. Her pulse quickens. Steps echo in open hallway closer and closer. Her skin crawls and her stomach feels nauseous. She can feel the sweat forming on her body. A door slams nearby. She sighs in relief and then curls her knees against her chest and rests her arms across them. She rocks gently back and forth, it feels somehow comforting. Her wide eyes never waver from the broken clock. _Not yet, Not my turn_. Tick-Tick, drip, Tock-Tick-Tock.

More screams. Closer this time. It seems to go on for hours. Twisting her incoherent thoughts. The man's voice laughs again. Another door closes and the footsteps draw ever closer. This time she can hear the whimpering left behind.

The doorknob squeaks as it turns. _He's here_. A small rush of air passes over her skin as the door opens, shadows form in her peripheral vision. She forces herself to tear her gaze from the clock. Then she turns her head slowly towards the intruder. Her chest aches with fear, as though a hand grips her heart and squeezes it with every step that the man takes towards her.

His eyes are different. One is green and the other is a dark grey. His graying hair is messy on the top of his head. The white apron that hangs from his willowy frame is stained with blood. Some fresh, most of it old and cracked. He looks giddy, happy in the most sickening way. His eyes bear into her soul, stealing the breath from her lungs. He smiles, showing his perfect teeth. He knows the effect he has on her. This is his game.

"Hello my dear. How are we feeling today, hmm?"

She rocks back and forth in place again, hoping to find that sliver of comfort that she had felt before, but there was none this time. Her breathing became ragged. She feels dead inside already.

He runs his hand along the frame of the old bed as he steps closer. His skin against the metal makes a grating squeak, like nails across a chalkboard. The bed gives way under his weight and bends as he sits on the mattress beside her, forcing a loud creak from the strained springs. He leans towards her. She pulls away from his touch but her back is against the wall, there's nowhere to run. He only pushes nearer bringing his hands towards her face. She turns away but he grabs her chin and forces her to face him. She can't bear to look into his uneven eyes, so her gaze wanders to the corner of the room looking frantically anywhere else. He pulls out a light and shines it in her eyes. Bruises begin to form beneath his grip on her chin.

"You aren't scared of me now, are you darling?"

Her breathing quickens. Blood pulses through her veins and she can feel it beat roughly against her temple and her neck. She takes a deep shaky breath.

"You're breaking my heart dear. I would never hurt you. I'm trying to help you dear one. You mean everything to me."

Her stomach churns and flips at the niceties, the pet names he uses against her. Lies drip from his tongue like honey from a hive. He is soo sickeningly sweet that it makes her feel ill. Her hair sticks to the skin around her face, slickened by fear.

"I think it's time for your treatment. Come along my pet." Her eyes widen at the mention of a treatment. Shes frozen. If she had been scared before now, she thought it was a miracle that her heart even continued to beat beneath her chest.

A large man rolls a wheelchair into the small room. He looks apologetic as he places an arm behind her neck and one below her knees, he lifts her frail frame from the bed and sets her gently in the chair.

The 'Doctor' walks ahead of them, his steps bounce as he places one foot in front of the other, as the large man pushes her in the chair. They come to a room. THE ROOM. Large metal doors are pulled aside as they come forward. She doesn't have the energy to struggle. Every fiber of her being is telling her she needs to run, she has to get out of here, NOW.

There's a metal chair in the center of the dark room, only one light shines directly on it, impossibly bright. The man lifts her again and sets her in the chair. He pulls two leather straps across her chest where her arms are already crossed. Then he clasps two more across her thighs, and one across her ankles.

The doctor sits next to a machine, he is holding a notepad and a pen. The large brute places a metal ring around her head. Wires attached run to the doctor's machine. He takes a needle and presses it through the ring, it stings at it presses into her head. Her mouth opens in a silent scream and her fingers dig into her sides. She can feel a small line of warm blood slide down her face.

She tries to struggle, to no avail, she was trapped. The man inserts another needle. He moves slowly, trying to be as gentle as he can but he knows how badly he is hurting the woman. Her body curves forward against the belts that hold her in place. He finishes placing the last needle into her head and steps back. He gives the 'Doctor' a quick nod and stands still, silent.

"There we are love, a crown fit for a queen. Nicely done Neil, it looks perfect. Now let us see if we can help this poor woman." He sits back in the chair rubbing his hands together. He turns to the machine at his side. "My dear, I am going to need you to focus on what you feel." He flicks a switch on the machine and it buzzes to life. There's a single knob on the machine that he uses to manipulate the flow of electricity he can force into her brain. He twists it a fraction.

Immediate pain radiates through her whole body. Her fingers and toes tingle. She can't control her eyes anymore and they roll to the back of her head. Her body convulses against the stinging sensation. "What do you see?" When he doesn't receive an answer he turns the knob another click.

The pain intensifies. Each pulse is more frequent. Blood flows from the needles more freely and a small line of drool escapes her mouth. Her head burns now, blood pounds beneath her skull. She loses consciousness for a moment.

_She stands in a long hallway. Blonde hair flashes around a corner as a figure runs away. She feels the need to chase the woman and she gives in. As she turns the corner the face of an angel looks at her. Wings protrude from her back. White and beautiful. Her smile is perfect, it gives her hope. She is overwhelmed by emotion. Entranced by this amazing creature. Her green eyes seem to look through her, into her. Like she is someone she has known forever._

_The blonde woman opens her arms and wraps her into a tight embrace. Her head lays smoothly in agains the nape of the taller woman's neck. She inhales a sigh of relief and the scent of a fresh green meadow in the spring overwhelms her senses. The blonde smells like flowers and sunshine. She wishes she could stay here forever and be held by this woman. An echo forms in her mind 'That's what love feels like.' She hears in a soft melodic voice. So low that it is almost a whisper. A vague memory of a time she wishes she could go back to._

She's back in the chair. Neil stands over her with two paddles pressed to her chest. A tear rolls down her face, mixing with blood and sweat. A jagged whimper escapes her throat.

The doctor looks at her, notepad in hand. "What did you see?"

She doesn't answer. She feels the urge to keep it to herself. For some reason she knew that she could not tell this man about her memory, the angel, her angel.

_Why am I here? How did I get here?_

He turns the knob further, two more clicks. Her skin stings, the nerves feel as though she is being pricked by thousands beyond thousands of needles. It burns. She can smell her skin burning, frying from the shocks. Her thoughts are muddled, thick. She can't move her fingers anymore. Her mouth is open and gaping she can't scream, if she could only scream it might feel better. It _hurts, It all hurts so bad._ He presses the button again. This time she doesn't feel anything. Her body couldn't take anymore. She drifts from her own mind.

_This time she is in a bed. The blonde lies next to her in nothing but a bra and underwear. Her pale skin seems to be glowing. She looks so happy, it's hard to understand. She can barely remember what happiness feels like now. 'Who are you?' she asks. 'I'm here succulette. I'm here, I'm always here.' The blonde pulls her against her chest and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. It all feels soo real._

_The blonde glides her fingers across the fresh bruises on her chin and tilts her head to lay a gentle kiss across the injury. Then she kisses the corner of her lip and rests her lips against the brunette's. She is startled at first, but it feels right to kiss her back. She tastes good. She feels real. Bo kisses her back, harder. She presses her weight against the other woman. The blonde rolls on top of her, guiding her hand down to cup the brunette's ass. Then she teases her bottom lip with her tongue then gently sucks it into her mouth, biting gently then releasing. Moving to her neck to lay a gentle kiss on the curve of her shoulder the kiss quickly turned into her sucking and biting every inch of her exposed skin. Her lips are warm against her skin. So real. _

_The brunette pulls her back into a kiss, she can taste the salt on her skin. She drags her hand across the blondes taught stomach, fingers roaming over muscle. So real. Her fingers slide below the blonde's underwear._

Her chest burns and she is brought back to the chair. The doctor stands from his seat. "What did you see?" No, I can't tell him. She's mine. NO. NO. NO! She screams in her head but only a small "No" barely escapes her lips. The doctor steps forward and leans into her, he screams "WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" She's confused and doesn't know why she can't tell this man about the angel, she just knows that there's something wrong with him. She can't trust him. She mumbles a little louder "NO".

He looks to Neil "Take her back. We will try again tomorrow."

Neil does as he is told and rolls her back to her cell. She tries not to notice the other patients as they pass their windows. They all look at the wall, unmoving, uncaring; defeated. No more will to live. At one of the windows her heart skips a beat. _It can't be_. A woman bangs on the glass to a room. Yelling and fighting. Her white jacket lays on the ground, torn to shreds. It's her. It's the angel. She's here. How? Why?

_Why am I here?_


End file.
